A Cold Day in July
by Domitan
Summary: Well, it's all about Harry and Ginny! A big difference from my other current Harry Potter story, but oh well. I wrote this a while back. I didn't feel like typing it, but my friend liked it so much, that she's typing it for me. One genre is humour because
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Let me introduce myself. I am Chalareia, the official typer for this story of Domitan's. You see, she happens to be writing her Harry/Hermione story right now, and so I have offered to type up this one for her because, having already read it, I think it ought to go up here. I will be randomly putting in Typer's Notes (T/N…), and if you are wondering what those are, you obviously didn't read this. It's important. So, not everything is as Domitan wrote it, because I'm editing it as I type it…unlike normal, I didn't edit it on the paper when I read it the first time. Bad me…enough about me. Here is the first instalment of…shoot, I don't know what she's going to call it, I only typed it up and am going to send it…Let's just call it…the Story Which She Has Let Me Take Over (I'm pretty sure she did…maybe I ought to check that with her as she said that to me as she was being herded off to do some more filming during French today…sorry for assuming, Domitan (kehe last year…)). So. Back to the story. Enjoy. It took a lot of time and effort typing it up for you all, so you'd better review it. Sorry for the long T/N, but I'm hyper.**

It was a cold day in July, the 31st, to be exact, when a young man appeared with a loud crack outside a big rundown farmhouse. He looked at it with pure happiness. _This has got to be one of the best birthdays I've ever had! _Thought Harry with glee. After passing their Apparation tests a week beforehand, Harry's best friend Ron had invited him over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. He was excited because Ron was his best mate, but, oddly enough, that wasn't why he was mostly excited. His reason was Ginny. Although they had broken up earlier that year, Harry's insides still melted at the sound of her name…Ginny…

**T/N: Okay. Pretty much, I have decided that this is to be the prologue. I don't know if Domitan is going to be part of this except to post it (she may put in author's notes, I do not know), but I do know that she has allowed me to continue it if I wish. Which is good, because I already did and I read it to her. She laughed. Of course, all this is later on, much later, like several chapters later. You will get the chapters in small bits, depending on the time I have to type them. So ha. Here I go, to type some more. Right. Bye. Oh yeah, and review please, even if the reviews go to Domitan and not me.**

**A/N: Chalareia and I will be coworkers on this story, and the story itself isn't particularly funny, but, well this part is! You guys should ALL go to It is very very very funny! Well, for the length that the actual chapter was, this is pretty lame, don't you think. I hope that Chalareia types faster next time (cough cough) Anyhoo, till next time then! Goombye!**


	2. The Real Chapter one!

**T/N: Ahh, chapter one. Excellent, no? Continues right from the end of the prologue. Convenient, no? Sorry, I am hyper. As usual. Enjoy.**

**A/N: In regards to the one (sigh…only one but THANK YOU SO MUCH!) review on this story so far, I have no clue if the chapters will be longer. It's not really up to me any more…However, I shall hint strongly (hint hint nudge nudge cough cough) to the typer (hellooooooo there Chaly!) to type LONGER CHAPTERS (wink wink). Anyhoo, this chapter starts right…….now!**

As he walked up to the door, a girl stepped out of the snowy shadows (T/N: snow? In July? Questionable, however, continue) (A/N: I like snow), grabbed Harry, and planted her lips on his. As soon as Harry realized it was Ginny, he debated between pulling away or returning the kiss. He broke away.

"Ginny! We're broken up, remember? I like you too much to have you die, and you might, you know, if you don't stop!"

"Oh, Harry," murmured Ginny, still clinging to Harry. "I missed you so much. And I already told you I don't care about dying as long as I'm with you!" Harry couldn't stop himself; he burst into frustrated tears. (T/N: I think that's uncharacteristic of Harry, but I don't know what I'm allowed to do to the story)(A/N: I dunno, haven't YOU ever been frustrated…huh huh huh? Harry has had an emotional summer and now this is just making him mad!). He couldn't control his emotions, so he turned away to fight with himself. He knew that if he kept away from Ginny, she would be safer, but he needed _her _to feel safe himself. He turned back to find Ginny in tears too. He couldn't stop himself; he kissed her long and hard. Ginny leaned into his kiss, and Harry felt like never letting go. Reluctantly, they broke apart as Harry (T/N: only Harry?) (A/N: Well, Harry heard Ron first, and Ginny OBVIOUSLY breaks away too, it's not like she'll want to kiss thin air! "I love you air! SO much more than that rotter Harry! Will you marry me?" Ummm…I don't think that works…) heard Ron clearing his throat (rather loudly, I might add) while standing in the doorway. Ron clapped and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the show, mate! I thought you two broke up." Harry grinned sheepishly and blushed furiously (T/N: You stole my line, thief! From MY story!) (A/N: I know…got a problem with that? OK: disclaimer…I don't own Harry Potter and co. NOR do I own that last line. It is STOLEN from Chaly's story!)

Ginny said, "Oh, don't mind him, he's just mad that Hermione hasn't come yet. She's due to arrive soon, and…" Ginny cleared her throat pointedly. Harry's eyes widened, and Ginny winked, answering his silent question. Ron stalked off grumpily.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day together, doing mushy, romantic things. Harry sighed inwardly as he gave up on breaking up with Ginny, and kissed her. It was long and low and sweet. Harry thought to himself, _This might be the best year of my life._ "Ginny, should I go back to Hogwarts this year?"

"What?" Ginny cried. "You mean you might not?"

"Well, no," Harry admitted. "I've come of age, and now Dumbledore's dead. I have to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes."

"I think you should come back. I mean, you can learn a lot in a year! Besides, I'd miss you." Ginny stroked Harry's cheek.

Harry turned away. "But my mum and dad _died_ because Voldemort was immortal. I knocked him out for a while, but now's he's back. Someone has to stop him, and I reckon very few people know about Voldemort's Horcruxes. (T/N: No one does) (A/N: Dumbledore _did_ but he's dead, you know). I owe it to everyone he's ever killed to destroy him. I'm the only survivor, and I've beaten him before. I have to!"

"No, you don't!" Ginny had tears running down her face. "I'll do anything to keep you safe, even just one more year."

Harry's insides turned. On one hand, he owed it to Dumbledore to destroy the Horcruxes. But on the other hand, he like, no, _loved_ Ginny too much to do this to her.

"Let me think about it, Gin. It's hard for me, you must understand that." Ginny nodded, cheeks wet. Harry lifted her chin up and murmured, "Ginny Weasley, I love you."

Ginny looked deep into his bright green eyes and replied, "I love you too, Harry."

**T/N: Alrighty, folks. There is plenty more after this. I have asked Domitan's permission to change something in this, which won't affect this chapter, but will affect future chapters, like the next one. This means that I may take longer to type. I don't think she'll let me though, so I wouldn't worry. Now, if you don't review (I'll be checking!), I won't type anymore and then Domitan won't finish it and you'll never get to read the rest! Mwahahaha!**

**A/N: I've already said no. Hermione goes out with Ron, NOT George! My story! My story! Mine mine mine MINE! Bad Chaly! (hehe lol)**


	3. Chapter Two: Yay!

**NOTE: This story is rated humour purely on our 'little' notes (hehe). I hope you enjoy it!**

**T/N: Okey dokey, folks. It is the next instalment of 'A Cold Day in July'. You may have noticed that the title is a little random. Oh well. Sorry it's been so long, I've been finished Inkspell, memorising my Romeo and Juliet lines (I get to be Capulet, woot woot! It actually sucks, I'm one of three girls that have to act guys because there's not enough guys in the class, but whatever), and "studying" for my science quest (quiz + test quest…get it? LOL SOCIALS), so I haven't really been doing typing. After this, who knows how long I'll take? My time is valuable, and gets hit in head by Domitan okay I'll shut up now. (Domitan, pretend you hit me…) I'm pretty happy because I have also received some pictures from a friend from our music trip, and they're pretty sweet. Anyway, to the story:**

**A/N: Me first, dumbo! Not the story! I've only been waiting and waiting and waiting and so on and so forth. I've already memorized my Romeo and Juliet lines (I'm Juliet in the death scene but my Romeo is a little off kilter…), finished Harry Potter 5+6, and (not) studying for my science quest. (I passed anyway: 26/30! Not bad, hey!) Yes…erm…I did hit you Chalareia! Hey, as I'm typing this, I'm listening to the BEST Beatles song ever! Obla-di-obla-da! Trust me, if you are ever sad, you should listen to it! It will make you happy! (smiles "Desmond has a barrow in the marketplace, Molly is a singer in the band. Desmond says to Molly 'Man I like your face' and Molly says this as she takes him by the hand: 'Obla-di Obla-da!') **

They walked back to the Burrow hand in hand, just in time to see Hermione walk in the door. When Harry and Ginny entered, still holding hands, Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly at them. Ginny blushed and Harry grinned. Hermione shrugged and said, "Harry, Ginny! It's so good to see you!" Then Ron entered. "And you too, Ron!" She gave all three of them a hug (Ron's was considerably longer and tighter than either Harry or Ginny's) **(A/N: well, you'll see more of this soon! muahahaha)** then the four of them went up to Ron's room.

After a few hours (it was nearly midnight) Ginny was asleep in Harry's arms. Even Hermione was resting comfortably against Ron's shoulder. Ron looked pleased, Harry was content, and they all nodded off to sleep.

Several hours later, they were awakened by Mrs Weasley's shrill cry of, "What were you boys thinking! You may be of age, but this isn't what it means! Ron, you're grounded until school starts. Harry, I can't discipline you, but SHAME ON YOU! And my own daughter, too! **(T/N: Ron's her son. Why is she so much more upset about Ginny than Ron? Does that make sense?) (A/N: Generally, I don't make sense. You should know that! dsfdusioasdfnn!)** Honestly, I've half a mind to throw you out! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? It's, it's, it's…"

"Mum, it's okay!" Ron yawned and stretched. Hermione, surprised, blushed and moved away. "We just fell asleep, is all. It got late, we were tired, we fell asleep. Nothing happened. Besides, we'd be in different rooms if we did, you know…" Ron blushed and furious scarlet colour.

"Well, you're still grounded for a week!" Mrs Weasley went to the door. "And _never ever_ do this again, do you hear?" She stalked out and slammed the door. Ginny was overcome with a fit of the giggles.

"Shut up, Ginny," Harry said as he kissed her. Ginny still giggled and started stroking Harry's hair. Harry reached for Ginny's when Ron broke in.

"Um, guys? After what Mum just said, do you think that's such a good idea? Just a thought…" **(T/N: Nicole and I laughed our heads off when we read this, Domitan is shameless.) (A/N: sighhh…good times…)**

Harry jumped away from Ginny, furious he would even start thinking like that. Ginny had stopped giggling, and both of them turned beet red. Ron and Hermione looked somewhat shocked. Ginny got up and left. Hermione followed **(T/N: Domitan originally had, "Hermione did too," but I didn't like that. Sorry, Treehugger;)) (A/N: grrr…erm…whatever your last name means! Fie on you! I bite my thumb at you! (you bite your thumb at me?) I do sir! (Romeo and Juliet, scene one, I believe!))** Harry stood up, but Ron cleared his throat. Harry sat back down.

"Harry," Ron said seriously. "We need to talk. About you and Ginny." Harry looked down at the floor. "If you two had been alone, that could've gone a lot further," Ron continued. "I want to you be careful with her. She's my sister you know." Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Ron. I will make sure that never happens again. I don't know what's gotten into me. First, we break up so she'll be safe. Next thing you know, that happens. I liked it, but I'm not ready, you know." **(T/N: Okay, laughing my head off again. And my dad just told me I type like a guy on the show 24, all hunched over with a GRR kind of…what's the word? Attitude? Whatever. I just look angry, or serious, I guess…I'm self-conscious now…) (A/N: maniacal look on your face? lol I've actually never seen you type, however weird that seems… And you SHOULD be sef conscious (not lol!) hehe. reading all this makes me real real hyper!)**

"I know," said Ron, beginning to look more at ease. "But it was not fun to watch, and I don't want Ginny to be hurt. Emotionally or otherwise."

"Ron, I love Ginny. I will never hurt her." Ron nodded. "Now, do you want to practice some Quidditch? I'm sure some of your brothers would be happy to join us." Ron agreed happily, feeling very secure about his little sister.

**T/N: Alrighty, guys. There you go, chapter two. You may have noticed that Domitan wrote as the title of the prologue "chapter one". It was supposed to be the prologue and she didn't know, that's part of the reason it's so short. That's why the next chapter says "the real chapter one". AnywayS, there you go…kehe Domitan, I used anyways! Haha! It's on purpose so don't get mad. You see, dear readers, "anyways" is not a word. You're supposed to say "anyway". Domitan and another friend are very firm with me about that, and they've mostly cured me. Anyway, you may also have noticed the summary at the top (is there one there? Domitan was going to write it up there, but maybe she forgot. I haven't sent it to her yet.) That's because the whole summary didn't fit, so she is explaining something…now, R&R! Please! Or I won't type any more and you'll never read the rest! Mwahaha! It might be awhile before more goes up, by the way, because I have quite a lot of stuff to do…sort of. Like practice band and piano, and do stupid homework, and run around outside like a maniac…so, just a warning…I'll make an effort though. The chapters might be short though, because a) I don't know the preferred length, and b) I try to hurry and get it up for you. Sorry for the long T/Ns…I ate more than half of a chocolate bunny during first period today, and I just had chips and pop at youth so I'm really hyper. Anyway, read and review!**

**A/N: CHALAREIA! ANYWAYS IS NOT A WORD! IT'S GRAMATICALLY INCORRECT! ANYWAY! And we haven't cured you! You say anyways like 20 billion times a day! grrrrrr….(smack) Bad Chalareia! There you go, now I've hit you! mehehehe! You forgot 'delivering papers in the rain too. Too bad, it WAS nice and sunny YESTERDAY! And DON'T FORGET TO TYPE MORE Chaly! People enjoy very long chapters! Even if it takes you like a week, make it more than three pages long! You can include notes if you want…but make it THREE pages! I mourn the loss of my chocolate bunny…I ate him already (sniff). Well, goombye peeps! Thanx fer reeding! Now, off to practice Romeo and Juliet! "O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am! Where is my Romeo?"... "Go…Get thee hence! I will not away! What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison I see hath been his timeless end! Oh churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after! I will kiss thy lips (my Romeo is highly unwilling…and a Pain!)! Haply some drop yet doth hang on them to help me die with a restorative! … Thy lips are warm. Yea noise? Then I'll be brief! O happy dagger! This is thy sheath! There rust and let me die!" phew all done!)**

**Watch out for Rupert everyone!**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter three: well, I hope you like it!

**T/N: Okay, people. Chapter three. I typed it as quick as I could, what with stupid school to deal with. Got a whole bunch of homework and I have to practice a whole bunch of trumpet and piano, because I have a band test in a week and a bit when our band teacher comes back (he's off on the senior band trip) and I have a piano exam possibly coming up. So sorry everybody, I'm trying. But please review. I love reviews, even though this isn't technically my story, because it will be soon. Anyway, let's skip the author's note from Domitan and go right to the story, shall we?**

**A/N: So you thought you could skip me, hmmm? Well, you can't! Muahahahaha! Now, onward brave York volunteers! (General Sir Isaac Brock's last words)**

Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all played. Fred and George, who were on opposing teams, got a lot of laughs for switching teams 'accidentally'. Eventually Bill turned Fred's broom pink so they could tell the two apart. This worked well, and then the game turned hardcore. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur, Bill's wife **(T/N: Phlegm lol.) (A/N: an excess of Phlegm lol)**, came to watch for a while, and Ron nearly fell off his broom trying to do a funny stunt to attract Hermione's attention. It worked, but not the way Ron had hoped. Hermione giggled, then turned back to Fleur and Ginny to gossip.

"Has Ron ever kissed you, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed.

"Well, yes, he has."

"When?" Ginny demanded.

"Yesterday, when I just arrived. I was there about 5 minutes before you came in. Right when I knocked on the door, he swooped down on me and kissed me! **(T/N: That doesn't make sense, because Ron didn't come in until after Ginny and Harry, and he didn't kiss her then. However, I will let it go because I don't currently have any other ideas for it.) (A/N: Well, you know me. My stories don't always make sense…most of the time…) **It was lovely! My lips tingle just thinking about it!" Hermione sighed. "I really like him, you know."

Ginny giggled. "I remember the first time Harry kissed me. Right in front of everyone! But I didn't care. He finally noticed me. You know what I mean. I've like him for years, but he never noticed me. When he did, I felt like I was walking on air!"

"Me too," Hermione gushed. **(T/N: They're really out of character, don't you think, Domitan? Still, good times…) (A/N: My way is more fun blaaattt)** "Oooh! That's the perfect way to describe it!"

Fleur snorted. "Zeely leetel girls," she muttered. **(T/N: Originally it was "Zilly" but I changed it. Kehe) (A/N: You should have put "Zelly" just to mix things up…and bring back horrid memories…)**. She stood up and left Hermione and Ginny to their romancing.

Just before supper, Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her aside.

"I want you to know, I talked to Harry about this morning, Ginny." Ginny look appalled. "Well, I just don't want it to happen again. You're only sixteen, Ginny. Next time someone might not be there to stop you. That could be dangerous. Suppose, let's say, that you get…pregnant. You-Know-Who would be after you double time. I don't want that to happen to you." Ron and Ginny looked very uncomfortable. "Well, just keep it in mind," Ron finished lamely.

After supper Harry and Ginny found a secluded tree outside to talk under **(T/N: kiss under – that's what "the Outlaw" suggested – Domitan, hopefully you know who that is…typical of her to write a random word or sentence in unguarded stories…hint hint) (A/N: The Outlaw enjoys that sort of thing. In one story I wrote, she suggested that the guy find cocaine and use it…typical!)**.

"Please come back this year, Harry. Please!"

"Okay…I will, Ginny. But on one condition."

"What?"

"That you, Ginny Molly Weasley, marry me." Harry brought out the ring he had bought yesterday before coming. _Just in case, _he had thought. Ginny gasped then said, "Harry James Potter, I love you, and I will marry you!" Then she kissed him fiercely as he slid a golden-phoenix ring on her finger.

"You can tell people, if we want to, but I want to have a secret ceremony. Do you think we could slip away at Diagon Alley? We could book someone and say we were getting lunch or something."

"Of course, Harry. When will we tell people the truth though? You won't even tell Ron and Hermione?"

"I dunno. I just want to do this my way. And this way, Voldemort won't know either. I mean, if 'famous Harry Potter' gets married, it'll be all over the papers in two seconds flat. We'll tell Ron and Hermione, maybe your mum and dad, and tell everyone after this year is over."

"Sure. I understand. But we definitely have to tell my mum. She'll probably disown me or something if we don't."

"Fine," agreed Harry. "But after we're actually married, okay? Mrs. Potter!" **(T/N: Domitan put "Mrs Potter" on the end of that, but I didn't like that. What do you all think?) (A/N: I put it back…hehe. I'm the author, remember! jk, you can do whatever you'd like, but don't kill them or anything, ok?)**

"Whatever you say, Mr. Potter." **(T/N: That bit had "Mr. Potter" on the end…) (A/N: And it still does. I thought it was cute, ok? boohoo)** Harry grinned at Ginny, and the two of them went back to the Burrow, along with Ginny's new ring.

"You're _what?_" Ron shouted. "Really? You're not joking…" He fainted. Hermione, for once, was at a total loss for words. When Ron revived himself a few minutes later, he still couldn't believe it. "But," Ron stammered lamely, "you're broken up! To keep Ginny safe! And she's not even of age!" **(T/N: I added that last sentence…say something if you think it doesn't really fit the flow of the story…) (A/N: It doesn't really fit with the story. Who cares if she's of age? I'm pretty sure Daine wasn't quite seventeen… and Jacky Faber most definitely is not…but you don't know who she is anyway)**

"Not anymore. Maybe you don't understand yet, Ron, but I need Ginny, especially now. We're getting married at Diagon Alley. Oh, by the way, could you ask your mum when we're going? I need to send an owl ahead so the minister knows we're coming." **(T/N: I thought they were going to sneak off…) (A/N: The minister of the church, duh. You can't just show up there…) (T/N: Yes, but they're asking Mrs. Weasley. They were going to just sneak off after dinner…so shouldn't they just pick a day? Seriously!) **Ron was still gaping.

"Okay…I'll be right back." He stood up and left the room. Suddenly Hermione squealed and leaped at Ginny.

"Oooh! Congratulations, you guys! You know Harry, Ginny's liked you for years, but I never expected this! Oh, I _so_ happy for you!" She embraced the both of them in a huge bear hug **(T/N: is that one word or two? I like it better as one) (A/N: it came up on spell check, sorry…) (T/N: (Just so you people know, Domitan changed it back to bear hug…two words) I know it did. But honour comes up on spell check too. And when I typed that bit about Hermione's lips tingling at the thought of Ron kissing her, it underlined "tingle" and when I clicked it, it said "Verb Confusion"…so frankly, the spell check is stupid) (A/N: Honour only comes up on spell check if you have it on American English…You _can_ change it…)**. "Ron'll get over it. He's just in a bit of shock. He'll come round though." Hermione beamed at them.

Just then, Ron came panting up the stairs and reported that they would go to Diagon Alley on August 19, about two weeks away. Harry could hardly contain his excitement. Ron said, "I can't believe you two are getting married. I mean, Ginny Potter hardly sounds natural. _Mrs _Ginny Potter at that!"

"Well, not nearly as bad as Hermione Weasley, I should think!" retorted Ginny wickedly. Ron blushed. Ginny grinned nastily at him. **(T/N: Oooh, nice adjectives, Domitan. Nastily, wickedly…sibling love, eh?) (A/N: "oooh yesssss…very much so" say I wickedly _and_ nastily!)**

"Well, at least, at least, um…Oh, I don't know. I just never thought this would happen!" Ron burst out unhappily. **(T/N: another nice one, although I like pristine, undisturbed, discombobulated…all those better) (A/N: "Ron burst out pristinely" good word choice Chaly…really fits! lol!) (T/N: Well, those weren't suggestions…I just like those words. Nicole and I were talking about it in math, and The Outlaw and I were talking about it in socials) (A/N: socials….with the beast-teacher…she actually _likes_ our class! impossible, ain't it?) .** "Harry, my best mate, married to my own sister. It's just weird." Ginny looked uncomfortable.

"I love him, Ron. You can't stop us."

Ron was about to say something nasty when Hermione interrupted.

"Well, Harry should go send Hedwig out, right? And you'll need witnesses; I read that in a book once. Ron and I'll be your witnesses. Right, Ron?" She looked threateningly at him.

"Oh, sure, uhh, of course." Harry removed himself from the room to fetch Hedwig. As he reached his room, Fred and George appeared on either side.

"Harry, we need to talk," said George. Harry sighed and turned around. "You and Ginny seem pretty serious right now, and we need to tell you to be careful. She's younger than you are, you know. **(T/N: No duh. Way to state the obvious, Domitan! Woot woot! Kehe) (A/N: Sibling love, remember? He just wants Ginny to be safe and happy…and Harryful).** And don't break her heart again. She spent the whole first bit of the summer crying her brains out over you. **(T/N: I thought she wouldn't cry or anything because it wasn't anything more than she expected. That's what the book said anyway…) (A/N: She said that, but really, if you loved someone for like 6 years and then _finally_ got together with them only to be dumped because it was too _dangerous_ you'd cry anyway too…so there. Ha!)** If you do that again, we won't be happy."

"Well," replied Harry, "no need to worry about that!" He removed himself from their presence to retrieve Hedwig, leaving the twins confused. He chuckled to himself. _Wait till they find out!_he thought.

**T/N: Here you go, people. It's longer than normal, so hopefully you'll be happy with that. This one went up fairly quickly, but don't expect it with the next few chapters. I have so much homework for my classes on Monday, which are all the worst ones, but fortunately for you, it's the weekend so I'll have a bit of time to do that. Yes, I'm very happy right now because I saw Yenekeln and actually had a conversation with him today! Hooray! Unfortunately, today was also the day that a whole bunch of people went on the senior band trip…let's count the ones I'll really miss. Lisa, Hendrik, John, Margriet, Stephanie, and Anna. Six. It's very upsetting because my other friends were just on a band trip; they came back today, so the day that they come everyone else leaves. Maybe that doesn't make sense, but I'm sad anyway. So with the good stuff comes the bad. It's very annoying. Still, right now I wouldn't be seeing any of them anyway and I'm more excited about the Yenekeln incident. No, Yenekeln is not his real name, but I'm debating whether the nickname ought to be Shade or Yenekeln…probably will be Yenekeln, considering the circumstances. Anyway, I'm off to do something with my neighbour, bye everyone! Oh yeah, don't forget to review. There haven't been many…so please do! Buh bye!**

**A/N: Romeo and Juliet on Monday! Our real teacher is on the band trip, so we get to tape it so she can mark them anyway. Argh! W have to have the beast-teacher's husband! NOOOOOOoooooooo! Call him Shade. I think it's dreamy (in the words of the Outlaw…hehe). He doesn't like the beast-teacher either, as I informed you today…ugh. Not very nice language he did use. oh well. better luck next time! Goombye, y'all!**


	5. Chapter Four: more fun stuff!

**T/N: Okay, everybody. Is it really that difficult to review? Whatever. I still really want reviews, but I won't force it, obviously my plan to not update for ages wasn't carried out because…I actually don't know why. Sorry, I'm trying to make longer chapters, but the story doesn't have chapters so I have to put them in, and good places to end just seem to come up so quickly…or I don't have time to type and know it, and so I just try to get what I can posted…not that I post it, but I try to send it to Treehugger so she can post it…lol. Lily 101 – Domitan was the one who called our teacher the Beast-Teacher. Other nicknames, which I personally like better: Goat herder, the Goat…mostly stuff related to goats because her last name is just perfect for it. I sincerely hope that she doesn't read fan fiction, and especially doesn't read this, because I would feel terrible. It's one thing to insult someone behind their back, but quite another to insult them to their face, and another altogether to insult them behind their back and have them find out. She may be a bad socials teacher, and mean sometimes, but I still have a guilty conscience…wow I'm not making sense, am I? Sorry I'm sick and being sick makes me make no sense at all…actually usually I'm a complete lunatic…maybe that's the reason…or perhaps the chocolate egg I just ate…whatever, I'm rambling. This time we really will skip Domitan ducks slap from Domitan (Domitan you have to put the s in when you upload it because last time they didn't show up…) and go right to the story:) Enjoy.**

**A/N I _like_ doing authors notes! Plus, everyone else likes them too! I actually don't hate the beast-teacher; she just has a lot of obscure things. Like, not telling us what tests are on, or not teaching us stuff that's on our tests. Also, she tries to be cool and fit in with all the students, like asking to borrow sweaters (very awkward and disturbing…) and compliments people and stuff like that. I'm glad she's leaving next year, but she is nice. **

The next morning Harry was awakened by Ginny whispering in his ear.

"Time to get up, Harry." She must have stuck **(a/n snuck, stupid! not stuck…GOSH! what the heck did you do that for? gotta love napoleon dynamite!)** into his room while he was sleeping.

"Okay, just a second." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards him for a good morning kiss. _Love is awesome, _he thought gleefully. **(T/N: I refuse to take any credit for that line…everything is Domitan's up to the point where I say it is mine…) (a/n I truly am sorry that you feel, well I don't know, like you're not as good as me, or whatever you said in French…I can't help it!)** Ginny left and Harry got dressed for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the table, chatting amiably. When Harry and Ginny walked in, they looked up. Hermione greeted them cheerfully, but Ron mumbled his good morning and turned back to the Daily Prophet article he was reading. Hermione looked apologetically at Ginny and Harry, who just shrugged.

Soon, the rest of the Weasleys came down for breakfast. Mr Weasley looked tired, even though he'd just gotten up.

"Been busy all week," he said. "Oh, by the way, Harry, Ron, Hermione, if you three haven't passed your Apparation tests, they're doing some today, if you'd like." Hermione, who had, of course, passed hers already, volunteered Harry and Ron. They both glanced at each other. **(T/N: Domitan! How could you! Harry Apparated to the Burrow in the prologue! However, I will admit that I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't randomly read the prologue the other day…I'm just checking that it doesn't go into detail about the tests…okay. I don't have any other ideas for where they go for now, so I'll leave it. Pretend that Harry illegally Apparated in the prologue, okay everybody? Please? Don't hurt me for not properly editing!)** **(A/n: yea, that pretty much works for me. Sometimes, my stories contradict themselves.)**

"Sure, I guess that's cool," Ron said slowly.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "We could Apparate to Diagon Alley for school or…never mind." He'd almost let something slip. "Well, anyway, sounds good. We'll go." Ron didn't look too happy, but he nodded. Then everyone sat down for breakfast.

When breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared away, Mrs Weasley gave Ron and Harry sandwiches for lunch. Mr Weasley called them to the fireplace.

"Repeat after me: Ministry of Magic, Fireplace 6." **(T/N: It used to be Ministry of Magic Headquarters, but adding in headquarters didn't make sense, so I took it out. Maybe Domitan will add it back in when I send it…in which case please tell her I'm right;) And does the fireplace matter? Who cares which one they come through, they're still at the Ministry!) (A/N: in the beginning of the fifth book, when Mr. Weasley takes Harry to the headquarters, JK Rowling says that people were coming in through lots of fireplaces, so I decided to make it more specific. Does that bother you (hehe))** He threw some Floo powder into the fire and stepped in. He started spinning in the green flames, then he was gone. Ron went next, then Harry. Before Harry stepped into the fireplace, Ginny came and gave him a hug.

"Ginny," he whispered, "If I pass my Apparation test, we can get married sooner, okay?" **(T/N: What does Apparation have to do with it? Anything at all?) (A/N: it's just a funny scene, but no, they don't really have to do it…I'm going now….)** Ginny nodded and watched as her love stepped into the green flames and vanished. **(T/N: I added that bit about vanishing – pretend that we wrote them saying the place to go, okay? I didn't particularly feel like typing it again, partly because I think it's wrong and partly because I have this thing where when I type too much my wrists start to really hurt and it's coming back because I'm doing too much typing to get this up for you all:)). (A/N: CARPAL TUNNEL SYNDROME! only _typers_ get it, but _I'm _an author! _I _can only get…not carpal tunnel syndrome…maybe ink poisoning though…)**

When Harry emerged **(T/N: okay this is random, but I'M GOING INSANE! I keep thinking I'm seeing my neighbour's dog in their yard through the crack in the blinds but it's just the edges of the trampoline doing that weird trick where they seem to move when you move! Something to do with the sun reflecting off it…okay, sorry. Does that make any sense? Domitan, hit me! Knock what little sense I have back into me!) (A/N: SMACK!)** at the Ministry of Magic, Mr Weasley and Ron were waiting for him. As soon as Harry brushed the soot off himself and cleared his glasses, Mr Weasley set off at a brisk walk.

"Follow me," he said as he turned down a hall nearby. Harry and Ron did, **(T/N: when I typed "did" I accidentally wrote "died". I was thinking of leaving it, but I decided to fix it and just tell you about it…hopefully you find it funny) (A/N: hehe…died…)** and soon they came to a big atrium with a large group of young wizards. "All here for the Apparation tests," Mr Weasley remarked. Just then Lavender Brown came up and slapped Ron across the face. **(T/N: irresistible – "Not sure I deserved that." Who can tell me where that's from? Whoever gets it right gets a cookie!) (A/N: PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN! now give me my cookie! you seriously make the best cookies ever…wonder if I've ever told you that before…but you do)** Mr Weasley took that as his cue to leave and left quickly, giving his youngest son a questioning glance.

"Why haven't you been answering any of my letters, Ronald?" Lavender shrieked.

"I, umm, well, you see…" Ron stammered.

"Don't give me any of that crap. I'm breaking up with you, and I'm never talking to you again! Hmmph."** (T/N: Good.) (A/N: now do you see why I made them take their apparating tests? I suppose they could have gone for school supplies, but the summer doesn't go away that quickly…)** With that, she stormed off into the crowd. Harry looked at Ron with his eyebrows raised, and began laughing. Ron joined in until they were laughing uproariously at the whole situation.

After that, the whole rest of the day went smoothly. Ron and Harry both passed their Apparation tests, although Harry left a strand of hair behind. He noticed, but the judges didn't, somehow. During lunch, Ron brought up the subject of Ginny. They talked for a least an hour, then, when there was nothing else to do, Apparated home. **(T/N: Domitan, I thought we'd established that guys aren't like girls. That whole bit with sitting on each other's laps and everything? I think talking about who they're dating applies as well.) (A/N: maybe you're right…but maybe they're gay…and that will appear later in the story…NOT! HA!)**

When Harry and Ron appeared with a loud crack in the Weasley's kitchen, Mrs Weasley was so startled; she splattered soup all over the place.

"Guess what, Mum? We passed!" exclaimed Ron.

"I noticed, dear," replied Mrs Weasley wearily as she began to clean up the mess. "Now, run along, and don't startle me again, or there won't be any supper." Ron looked witheringly at his mother, then beckoned to Harry to follow him. They headed to Ginny's room. Just outside the door, Ron stopped Harry.

"Let's Apparate in, just to surprise them!" whispered Ron. Harry nodded in agreement and grinned. **(T/N: What if Ginny was by herself and she was changing or something? If my brother did that to me, I'd be so mad at him!) (A/N: well, if she was, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind…)**

CRACK! Harry and Ron Apparated into the middle of Ginny's room and shouted, "SURPRISE!" Ginny and Hermione jumped up, and Hermione screamed. "We passed!" exclaimed Harry. Ginny and Hermione sat back down, relieved it was only the guys.

"Aren't you guys excited for us?" asked Ron in a hurt voice.

"Of course," said Hermione, walking over to Ron. She sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed, and Harry was surprised to see that between his friends **(T/N: He must be completely blind)(A/N: maybe…he DOES have glasses, you know… so do we…but we're NOT I repeat NOT blind no matter what _you_ say…I can see just FINE! (with my glasses on of course…but never mind that…)).** Ginny caught his eye and the two of them barely suppressed a laugh. Harry moved over to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"So, I figured we should go to Diagon Alley sometime this week. It will be more private, and no one will ask us where we've been." Ginny nodded and leaned against Harry's shoulder. Harry lifted her chin up and gave her a kiss, which she returned happily.

**T/N: Okay guys, it might be a really bad spot, I don't have the rest of it with me so I don't know what happens next, but Domitan wanted to post before we went to Playland today…right. Sorry about the long wait. Gotta go get a spider out of the bathroom or something for my sister, bye:)**

**A/N: Well, it's not the worst or anything…could have been in the middle of a sentence, or a word. like "the longest word in the world is antidisestablishme" the end. But it's not that bad, is it! And we already went to Playland, yesterday, but it was a laugh and a half. We went on lots of rides, including the Hellevator (scariest part is going up, I must say…) and the pirate ship and the wooden roller coaster and the wave swinger (only the lamest name ever for those swing things that go around and around) and the Hell's Gate (which was not remotely frightening… oh well) and the log ride and the mouse roller coaster and that's it! The only not fun thing was that I got sunburn on my neck…waaaaa! it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot though! like 30 degrees! (Celsius…but I don't know what it is in Fahrenheit…like 95 or something…could be totally off…) good times…and spiders aren't really that scary…maybe your sister should meet Ron someday…I'm sure they'd get along! just don't take her to the forbidden forest or anything! **

**T/N I'M SORRY TO ALL READERS! I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO TIME! AND SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE CHAPTER ENDING, IT'S TOTAL CRUNCH TIME! For example, I have a socials test and I don't even know what it's on, and that's pretty much the way my school stuff's going now. right. so there's the email which you are supposed to put in an author's note on the bottom of the chapter, Domitan. right. bye.**

**A/N that's from chaly, my personal typer, you know…I don't know how far she wanted me to put that on, but that's what was on the email…next chapter will be up…whenever she gets around to it! lol! goombye all! well, I've changed my closing thingy to "fare thee well" soooooo…**

**FARE THEE WELL!**


End file.
